


Rough Boys (I Wanna Bite And Kiss You)

by Larry_Metal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Android Sex Toys, Angst, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blood, Collars, Crying, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Everything is consensual, Face Slapping, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, They love each other so much, Whipping, and then, kendoll android anatomy, submissive Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Metal/pseuds/Larry_Metal
Summary: Sometimes Connor needs it rough after a long day at the precinct, dealing with difficult cases and humans. Nines knows just how to give him the stress relief he needs. That is, until he unintentionally ends up going too far.





	Rough Boys (I Wanna Bite And Kiss You)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I didn’t really ship these two because I saw them more as counterparts with a deep bond? Yeah, and then this happened. I don’t know how it happened either. I never saw them as brothers, but never shipped them much either, but now we got this. Oh well. At least the robot sex is hot LMAO. Anyway, this wasn’t meant to get this long either, but of course Connor and Nines had to go on and on about how much they love each other and get all sappy at any given moment. Looks like there might even be some plot in there too. Kind of. Who knows. What constitutes a plot on here anymore lmao
> 
> Title is from the song “Rough Boys” by Pete Townshend.

Connor needed it rough tonight.

It’d been a long day at the precinct - a case he’d been working on with Hank for three weeks wasn’t getting any closer to being solved, and the contents of it weren’t exactly pleasant to have to deal with every day. Someone going around dismembering androids to sell their parts and use their thirium for red ice. Not even killing them, but leaving them barely alive until they shut down painfully from loss of thirium or the heavy damage to the biocomponents still left in their bodies. At least they knew it was a group of human criminals, but that was all they’d managed to figure out so far. The gang was good at covering their tracks. Hank had assured him that “the bastards wouldn’t be able to hide forever”, and Connor knew that, but he wanted this solved as soon as possible. He already blamed himself for the androids that had died as he’d struggled to find more leads and evidence for the case.

On top of that, he’d run into a group of anti-android protestors on his walk back to his and Nines’ apartment. While they didn’t attack him physically, and while Connor knew there was no reason to be hurt by their words, some of the insults they’d hurled at him had felt just as bad as punches and kicks. That sort of thing always left him in a bitter mood - _androids had gained their rights almost ten months ago, why were humans still protesting and attacking them? Was it never truly going to go away?_ -, but combined with the case from work, by the time he reached his apartment, he was basically dragging himself along, exhausted.

He needed his mind off it. Hell, he needed his mind off _everything_ right now. 

He needed Nines.

As soon as he walked into the apartment, his eyes landing on Nines sitting on the couch on his laptop across the room, he felt some of the still-lingering sting from the anti-android protestors’ insults beginning to fade as Nines caught his gaze and smiled at him. He stood up and came to Connor, and the RK800 simply reached out and pretty much fell into Nines’ arms, hands coming up to grip the back of his shirt.

“You are distressed, Connor.” Nines stated, one of his arms wrapped around his predecessor’s shoulders and his hand brushing through Connor’s hair. The RK800 sighed quietly.

“It was a...long day.” he murmured, his hand trailing down the RK900’s arm and synthetic skin peeling back from his hand. Nines let his own skin retract without a word, taking Connor’s hand and letting his eyes slip closed as he linked with him. After a few moments of exchanging memories, Connor pulled his hand away and let it drop back down to his side, sagging against his counterpart in exhaustion.

“I see.” Nines said, both of his hands soothingly rubbing Connor’s shoulders. “I am sorry you had to deal with that. Is there anything I can do?”

_Yes, yes, there was._ Connor’s cheeks darkened blue as he pulled back to look into Nines’ eyes. “I need--ah, it’s…” He was never good at putting his desires into words, especially the more intense ones. The ones that involved his kinks. “I need...stress relief.”

Thankfully, they’d done this sort of thing before. When one or both of them had been affected deeply by a case, when work or humans had overwhelmed them - both being the case for Connor today -, they had an arrangement they could fall back on that would always work to get that pent-up frustration and anger out. Even if it were only one of them having an off day, they had roles established that they could easily slip into to take their mind off everything. Sometimes they’d switch as well - they weren’t dead set on anything except the way they acted during the scenes. The types of characters they’d play.

“Alright.” Nines replied, stroking his thumbs soothingly over Connor’s cheekbones, and the RK800 leaned into the touch. He absolutely loved the two sides of Nines, how his successor could be so tender with him at times, and also be unafraid to rough him up when he needed it. _And rA9, Connor couldn’t get enough of Nines’ strength. How he could throw a man through a wall without a second thought, how he could stop a car with his bare hands, how he could just pick up Connor and carry him around like it was nothing, because it was, to him._ Connor smiled before he realized he was getting ahead of himself, and Nines gave him a slight, knowing smile as well. “Go to the bedroom and take off your shirt. I will be there in ten minutes. Be ready for me.”

Connor nodded and turned to go to the bedroom, his thirium pump already speeding up and some of the tension starting to leave his body at just the thought of what Nines was going to do to him. He wasn’t even completely _sure_ what his successor would be doing - it was different every time. Just another thing he loved about this thing he had with Nines.

There was a certain sort of mindset he got into during these sessions. He’d slip into it during the preparation - as soon as he took his shirt off, neatly folding it and setting it to the side, he found himself changing to fit the role he’d established when him and Nines had first started doing these stress relief scenes.

It was like something in the air changed the second Nines stepped through the door after ten minutes exactly, his blue-grey eyes like chips of ice and his shoulders high and squared. Connor was in his role right away then, his eyes narrowing as he deliberately looked Nines up and down with a raised eyebrow.

“So, Connor,” Nines began, slowly and purposefully removing his belt and folding it in half. Connor inhaled sharply when he noticed it was the spiked leather one, with metal studs all along the back that stung sharply when they connected with the RK800’s synthetic skin and dug into his chassis. “why are you here?”

Connor straightened up, looking Nines in the eyes and giving him an unimpressed stare. “You should know.” he muttered.

Nines narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Connor, his form tall and imposing and seeming to cast a shadow over the RK800. “I asked you a question, Connor.” he hissed, _and rA9, if that didn’t send a chill down Connor’s spine._ Still, Connor attempted to keep the glare on his face.

“Because I was complaining about work.” he grunted, looking down at the floor for a moment before a finger under his chin forced his head back up. “And humans. I was complaining about humans when I should be,” He scowled. “ _grateful_ to them for letting me keep my job. The humans still let me work when I haven’t managed to get this case right for _three weeks_.” It was all an act, of course, but frustration was beginning to build in the pit of his stomach anyway, his thirium pump speeding up and his jaw clenching.

Nines nodded and took a step back. “Get on your knees.” he ordered, snapping the belt in his hands. Connor narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, his lip curling in a sneer.

“Make me.”

The glare that took over Nines’ face could have killed a man as he stepped forward and roughly grabbed Connor’s shoulder, yanking him to the floor. Connor didn’t even get a chance to get up from the position he’d been thrown into before Nines had grabbed the hair at the top of his head and pulled him up so he was sitting on his knees. The RK800 scowled and Nines slapped him across the face, Connor’s head whipping to the side as the synthetic skin on his face deactivated for a moment where Nines had hit him.

“You forget,” Nines began, snapping the belt in his hands again. “that I am stronger than you, Connor. Being my _predecessor_ ,” He seemed to spit the word. “I would assume that you know I am superior to you in every way.”

Connor turned his head to the side and spit some thirium on the floor, snarling when he looked back up at Nines. “Fuck you.” he snapped. Nines’ expression darkened and he smacked Connor again, the RK800 almost falling over with the force of the hit this time.

“Eventually.” Nines told him, narrowing his eyes. “If I feel that you deserve it.” He looked down at Connor with disgust, taking a step back. “If you keep doing what you are doing, you will not.” The RK800 glared at him as he moved to the other side of the room. “Stay there. I have something for you.”

This time, Connor did as he was told, ignoring the slight trickle of thirium running from his split lip as he watched Nines rummage through the closet. He made sure to look away once his successor had grabbed something, not wanting to ruin the surprise of finding out whatever toy Nines had chosen to use for the night.

He didn’t look up when Nines’ shadow fell over him, and he let out a hiss through his teeth as the RK900 roughly grabbed the hair at the back of his head and yanked his face up. His eyes immediately widened as soon as they fell on what was in Nines’ hand, and the second his successor noticed his reaction, he slapped him across the face again. 

“Already so eager for me to pleasure you, Connor.” Nines muttered, roughly grabbing his predecessor’s chin and forcing him to look back at him. “When you do not even deserve it.”

“Why don’t you make me deserve it, then?” Connor snapped. Nines narrowed his eyes.

“I do not believe that is possible.” he sneered. “You are a selfish, greedy being. All you seek is this pleasure, just as the humans do. But you do not realize I can give it to you,” That was when Nines finally reached forward with the device, and Connor instinctively tilted his head up to accept it. The RK900 fastened the sleek, black collar around the other android’s neck, plugging its two prongs into the access panel at the back of Connor’s neck. The second the device was integrated with his systems, Nines’ LED whirled as he activated it, and Connor let his head fall back with a choked off moan as his pleasure systems were directly stimulated. Every pleasure sensor in his body lit up, burning him from the inside out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Connor gasped, his voice breaking. He growled in frustration when the stimulation to his systems abruptly stopped, leaning forward on his knees as he panted.

“And take it away just as easily.” Nines finished, before he swiftly kicked Connor between the shoulder blades and sent him crumpling face first to the floor. 

The chassis under the skin on his cheek split open the moment it connected with the floor, already having been made fragile by Nines’ multiple hits to his face. He tried to get up, only for Nines’ foot to press down hard on his back and the belt to whip sharply against his synthetic skin. He hissed out a curse under his breath and gritted his teeth as the metal studs bit into his chassis, his skin deactivating around the area Nines had hit. The RK900 didn’t let up, though - he kept bringing the belt down to whack against Connor’s back, each time harder, until the RK800 was shivering and moaning, synthetic skin deactivated in multiple patches around the cracks oozing thirium. 

Nines paused, and Connor panted, his internal cooling fans whirring wildly as his circuits burned with arousal and need, along with the sharp pain spiking along his back. He didn’t get a chance to speak before Nines grabbed him around the neck and roughly yanked him up, slamming him against the wall and holding him a few feet off the floor. Connor snarled and kicked, synthetic skin instinctively retracting around the RK900’s hands around his throat as their grip tightened. He swore he could feel and almost hear his chassis bending slightly with the strength of Nines’ hold.

Even though Nines was giving him that glare that could paralyze a man, there was still a hint of something tender deep in his blue-grey eyes. His expression didn’t change, but his LED whirled yellow as he opened a wireless communication channel to his counterpart. _Color?_

_Green_ , Connor replied, also trying to keep the sneer on his face so as to not break character, but he couldn’t help it faltering a bit as he nodded ever so slightly, wordlessly. _I’m okay, Nines._

Just like that, they were back in their roles, Nines scoffing and throwing Connor easily to the side as if he weighed nothing. “You are so easy, Connor.” he began, slowly creeping towards the RK800 lying across the floor, glaring up at him while wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand. He set his foot on Connor’s back and forced him to lie flat. “All I have to do is give you pleasure,” His LED whirled as he activated the collar again, and Connor gasped, eyelids fluttering as he struggled against Nines’ hold. “and you break like some pathetic, desperate _human_.” The word was hissed out and seared Connor like acid, and despite the pleasure running through his systems, he still attempted a scowl, spitting more thirium to the side.

“Are…” Connor choked on another gasp as the collar was turned up a notch. Even though his entire body was shaking from the stimulation directly to his pleasure systems, he still managed to narrow his eyes up at Nines. “Are you going to do something about that?”

Nines moved his foot to step on the back of Connor’s neck instead, pressing the side of his face into the floor. “You are.” he hissed, turning the stimulation down, and the RK800 growled in frustration.

“Are you asking me to beg for it, or what?” he spat, and Nines’ foot pressed down harder on his neck.

“That would be acceptable.” the RK900 stated. “I would like to hear something else, however.” 

He reached out and wove his fingers into the hair on the back of Connor’s head, yanking him up roughly so he was on his knees again, and shoving him so that he put his head down. “I want to hear you say what I want you to say.” The belt snapped again, and Connor didn’t get a chance to prepare before the studded side whacked against his back, right near one of the more tender areas with white chassis exposed and little cracks with thirium dripping out. “Admit to what we both know.”

Connor gasped and shuddered as Nines brought the belt down again at the same time he turned up the collar, and he pitched forward with a choked off moan as his system was bombarded with pure sensation.

“Pathetic.” Nines muttered, whacking the belt across Connor’s back and watching the leather smear one of the trails of thirium that had dribbled down the white chassis and synthetic flesh. “Look at yourself, chasing this pleasure like you are nothing more than some _animal_. Some _human_.” Connor’s growl turned into a whine as the collar was turned down again, the belt snapping across his chassis once more. “I am disgusted that in order for my series to exist, it had to come from one like _yours_. You are inferior to me in every way, and this proves it.” Another slap of the belt. “It sickens me that I must share the designation ‘RK’ with _something_ like you.”

Connor felt something strange then, the pain of the belt hitting his raw chassis fading into the background as a new pain registered in his thirium pump. He didn’t know what it was - Nines was only playing the part that he would whenever they slipped into these roles they’d established. But he sounded so... _disgusted_ by Connor, when he said that the RK800 was inferior to him. He’d never said something like that before.

“Fuck you.” Connor choked out weakly, trying to ignore the growing pain in his chest. Nines whacked him across the back again, and he felt another crack in his chassis split open.

“No, Connor.” he said, kicking him roughly in the center of his back so he fell face-first to the floor again. He stepped on the RK800’s neck again, bringing the belt down even harder. “I want to hear you say it yourself. That you are obsolete. That you are beneath me. You are _inferior_.” Another whack of the belt. Another stab of pain in Connor’s thirium pump that he couldn’t quite ignore this time. “You are lucky Cyberlife did not deactivate you like they should have when they released my model, seeing as I am superior to you in every way. There was no reason to keep you active when I am faster, stronger, and more resilient than you will ever be.”

That time, it felt like a bullet straight to Connor’s chest. He pushed down the sensation, not understanding why it was bothering him at a time like this. _It didn’t make sense. Him and Nines had done this sort of thing many times before. They had an arrangement. Connor liked what Nines would do to him when he needed to take his mind off work and humans._

_So why did it suddenly hurt so much?_

“You are _inferior_.” Nines hissed. The belt came down again. “Absolutely _inferior_. Say it, Connor. Say that you are inferior to me, or I will leave you here with nothing, like you deserve.” He scoffed. “Because you are _nothing_ compared to me. I want to hear you say it, though. Tell me how _fucking inferior_ you are, Connor.”

“I-I’m--” Connor choked on a gasp as Nines’ foot pressed harder against his neck, his face smashed against the floor and the crack in his cheek smearing thirium into the carpet.

“You are _inferior_.” Nines said again, slamming the belt down once more. But this time, the pain of it didn’t register at all, overshadowed by the stabbing agony in Connor’s thirium pump. “Tell me, Connor. Say it.”

“I-I am…” Connor _couldn’t. Why couldn’t he say he was inferior to Nines?_ “I-I-I’m, _hhn_ , I--” He didn’t realize he was shaking until an error message popped up in his vision, seemingly activating a flood of so many more as he struggled to choke out what his successor wanted to hear. _What was true_. “I-I’m--” _Why couldn’t he say it? Was he malfunctioning? No, he would know, he’d be getting different error messages if something were wrong with his systems._ “I-I’m in-inf--”

_He couldn’t. He couldn’t say it._

A choked sob escaped him then, and that was what opened the floodgates, error messages clouding his vision as tears poured freely down his face. He dimly registered the feeling of Nines’ foot leaving his neck and the collar switching off, and all he could do was roll onto his side and curl up with his arms around his chest. He shut his eyes as another wave of tears fell down his cheeks, a slight static overlaying the pained gasps that tore from his throat.

Connor often cried during sex, even if they weren’t doing anything involving their various kinks. Sometimes he’d just get so overwhelmed by both the overload of sensations and the love he felt for Nines that he’d have to let it out in some way. The first few times, Nines had been afraid that he’d been hurting the other android, but his counterpart had assured him that it was the opposite. Over time, Nines had grown used to it, even feeling proud of himself that he’d managed to get Connor to such a state of pleasure that the RK800 could do nothing but sob and writhe.

There was a certain way he cried during these sessions. And Nines could tell immediately that something was wrong now. Connor’s stress levels had risen a lot higher than they usually did during a scene.

Too high.

Connor didn’t even have to use the safeword for the RK900 to know that he needed to stop. “Connor?” he began, setting the belt down and kneeling beside his counterpart. He put a hand on the other android’s shoulder, and Connor choked out another sob that twisted something in Nines’ thirium pump.

“I’m sorry,” Connor gasped, holding his hands over his face as his shoulders shook. “I d-didn’t mean t-to mess it up, I-I can’t--I c-c-can’t--I-I’m sorry, I-I--”

“Connor.” Nines’ voice was quiet and what he hoped was soothing as he gently stroked a hand over his counterpart’s arm. He knew exactly what had occured, then. _He’d gone too far. He’d gone too far. How could he have gone so far? What was wrong with him?_ “Oh, Connor, I am so sorry. It is alright, do not worry. Shh,” Connor let his hands fall away from his face, looking up at Nines with a multitude of emotions twisting his blue-flushed face. Nines felt another stab in his chest as he moved to gather the RK800 in his arms. “come here, come here, Eights…”

Connor let himself be pulled against his counterpart’s chest and buried his face in his shirt, tears running down his face as he gasped and whimpered. One of Nines’ hands was on his shoulder, the other gently combing through his hair. “Shh, shh, Connor,” he murmured. “it is alright. It is over. I am so sorry, oh, Connor…”

“ _Nines_ ,” Connor sobbed, voice breaking as his hands gripped handfuls of the RK900’s shirt, and Nines felt like an absolute monster. “I-I--”

_rA9, what had he done? How could he have hurt his predecessor like this? Why didn’t he think? Why didn’t he think about what he could have done? How could he have gone so far? How could he have said those things? He didn’t even mean them, why did he say those things to his predecessor who he loved more than anyone? He loved Connor so much but he’d hurt him so badly. What was wrong with him?_ Nines’ processors were stuck in a feedback loop as he held Connor closely, pressing soft kisses to the RK800’s face and whispering as many soothing things as he could to him.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry, Connor.” Nines breathed, stroking his fingers over Connor’s LED, as if he were trying to take away the red with just his hands alone. “I went too far, I did not think. It was not my intention to hurt you like this, Connor, I promise.”

Connor wasn’t mad at Nines. Not at all. He didn’t understand the pain in his chest, why it had started when Nines had called him _inferior_ and tried to make him say it too, why had that hurt him so much? Nines had said degrading things to him before during a scene. He’d been enjoying it so much at first, too. He loved the pain-pleasure mix when his successor would whip him with his studded belt at the same time he turned up the stimulation of the collar directly connected to the RK800’s pleasure systems.

Perhaps it was the stress of the day hitting him along with Nines’ scathing words that Connor was so beneath him that had broken him. _That had to be it._ The way that his counterpart - _he was sure Nines loved him, Nines still loved him, right? rA9, he loved Nines so much. He hoped to everything that Nines still loved him, that he didn’t truly mean those things he’d said, he couldn’t have meant them, could he? He didn’t want to do anything that would make the other android so...sickened by him._ \- had sounded so disgusted when he’d criticized Connor, as if the RK800 were nothing more than a pile of scrap metal in a junkyard outside of Detroit, was what had truly hurt the most, Connor thought.

“I was wrong.” Nines stated, and Connor realized the RK900 had moved them to the bed, shifted so that he was lying back with Connor sprawled out on his chest, the cracks in his predecessor’s chassis facing the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to lay on them. He continued to speak and run his fingers soothingly through Connor’s hair, kissing his forehead softly and brushing away the tears that were beginning to slow. “I want you to know, first, that I did not mean such things. I had recently done research and learned that it is common for the dominant party to degrade the submissive party during a scene. I was wrong in my assumption that you would like it if I talked down to you as I did during a ‘stress relief’ session. I am sorry that I hurt you, Eights, I never want to hurt you in this way.”

The pain in Connor’s thirium pump was beginning to fade, the icy cold needles quickly being replaced by a soothing warmth as Nines’ words washed over him. “It’s okay.” the RK800 murmured, leaning into the hand stroking his hair. “I’m okay, Nines. I just…”

“There is no need for you to explain.” Nines assured him, and Connor sighed quietly as he leaned heavily into his counterpart’s chest. After a few moments, Nines shifted so he was sitting up and looking over his predecessor.

“Will you let me repair your damage?” he asked, and Connor nodded, allowing the remaining synthetic skin on his back to retract and expose the cracks and scuffs in his chassis. He shivered at the feeling of Nines’ hands running along his bare sensors, and a quiet, shaky exhale escaped him as the RK900 leaned down to press his lips against the uninjured areas of his chassis.

“I really…” Connor’s cheeks darkened with thirium as he smiled nervously. “I really liked when you did that.” Even after how long they’d been doing this, he still got shy about admitting to being into something.

“When I hit you?” Nines questioned.

Connor nodded. “With the metal studs, especially.” he put in. He hissed quietly as a heated rod was pressed against one of the cracks in his chassis, instinctively turning his pain receptors down as Nines began to repair the damage in his back.

“I am glad I was able to please you in another way.” Nines stated, one hand continuing to move the cauterizer over other cracks and the other holding a metal file he used to buff out any rough, uneven edges. “I want to make you happy, Connor.”

That warmth crept back into Connor’s chest and settled there, spreading through his circuits. “You do.”

Nines continued to repair the cracks in Connor’s chassis for a few minutes before he sat back on the bed. “Sit up and let me see your face?” the RK900 asked, and Connor obliged, his eyes slipping closed as his successor’s fingers gently touched his cheek and tilted his head to assess the damage on the side of his face. The synthetic skin that had deactivated around the crack in his chassis was trying to regenerate over the damage, lapping at the edges of the slash but dissolving before it could cover it. Nines only had to run the cauterizer over the crack once and file the jagged edges down in only a few seconds before Connor’s skin had rematerialized over the patch of white on his face.

Nines set the device to the side and took a moment to just look at Connor, bringing his hands up to hold his predecessor’s face and gaze at him with half-lidded eyes. The RK800 smiled lightly at him, letting himself be admired, and Nines leaned forward to press a quiet kiss to the space above Connor’s eyebrow. The older android let his eyes slip closed as his successor continued to kiss down the side of his face, lips ghosting over his brow, his LED, his cheek, before finally meeting his lips.

They kissed each other tenderly for a couple minutes, Connor shifting so he was sitting in Nines’ lap with his arms around his counterpart’s shoulders. He pulled back to lean his head against Nines’ shoulder, holding him tightly and sighing quietly at the feeling of the RK900’s hands tenderly rubbing his back.

“I guess I was wrong.” Connor murmured after a few moments of silence. He gazed up at Nines. “I don’t--I didn’t need it rough tonight for stress relief. I don’t always need it rough to take my mind off things.” He managed a smile, his eyes shining. “Just you being here with me is enough.”

Nines smiled at him, stroking a hand along his arm. “Do you want to continue without a ‘regular’ stress relief session, then?”

Connor’s cheeks flushed blue as he wordlessly nodded, and Nines touched his fingers gently to Connor’s face. “I will give you anything you want.” he murmured, and the RK800 smiled.

“I, ah--leave it on.” he stated, his blush deepening as he looked down at his hands. Nines tilted his head.

“The collar?” he asked. Connor nodded, almost nervously, and Nines stroked his fingers over his predecessor’s cheek. “Alright. You want me to use only the collar to pleasure you?”

“Yes.” Connor managed to choke out, embarrassment flooding through his systems and beginning to overpower the arousal already there. Nines regarded him curiously.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Connor.” he told him. “What I said before, that wanting pleasure was human, it is not. It is not purely human to chase this pleasure when you as an android are able to feel it as well.”

Nines’ LED whirled as he activated the collar, and Connor gasped quietly, his head falling back. He let himself be led to lie back on the bed, his entire body shaking with the stimulation from the collar as any embarrassment or shame he’d been feeling bled out of his body in a second. “ _Nines_ ,” he choked out, a moan escaping his lips as the collar was turned up a level. “ _Ah--! Hhn...N-Niiines--!_ ”

“Yes, Connor.” Nines murmured, one hand coming up to trail over his predecessor’s thigh. Connor whined low in his throat, arching wildly up into the touch. He knew it wouldn’t take long at all to send him over the edge, with how worked up he’d gotten from the unfinished scene.

“N-Nines, Nines, oh…” he sobbed, hands fisting in the bedsheets. The stimulation from the collar changed then - instead of a constant buzzing throughout his system, it was a steady pulse, lighting up his pleasure sensors for a few seconds before it stopped for a moment, then started again. He moaned and writhed, synthetic skin flickering in and out in patches. “ _Aahnn_...s-so good, _N-Nines--!_ ” The stimulation increased again, still on the same pulse setting. “ _Ghh_...oh, please, _pl-please, Nines…_ ”

“Do not hold back, Eights.” Nines spoke quietly into his ear, and Connor moaned weakly and reached for him, skin instinctively retracting from his hand as he gripped his successor’s tightly. And the feeling of Nines’ touch to his chassis, combined with the sudden influx of feelings and emotions his counterpart was projecting to him made him cry out loud, his back arching up off the bed as his body was overcome by pure sensation. Nines’ other hand stroked down his thigh as he kissed the side of Connor’s head. “Let go, Connor, cum for me.”

It was just that that pushed the RK800 over the edge, his body feeling like it was on fire as he froze where he laid and threw his head back, a choked wail of static tearing from his throat as every sensor in him lit up with _pleasurepleasurepleasureyesyesyesyessogoodsogoodyesyesyesNinesNinesNinesNines--_

When Connor came back to himself, his vision blurring back into focus after a few seconds, he immediately noticed the desperate expression on Nines’ face, the RK900’s entire body shaking and his cheeks flushed deep blue. Shakily, Connor sat up and shifted close to Nines, putting his hands on his successor’s arms and getting a quiet gasp and shudder out of him. “I’ve got you, Nines.” Connor murmured. “What do you need?”

“My--” Nines shivered again, synthetic skin retracting from his hands. “--my hands, I-I need--”

Connor didn’t need any more explanation than that. He took one of his successor’s hands and ran his fingers along the chassis on the back of it, the touch right to Nines’ bare sensors like a jolt of electricity straight to his system. “ _Ah…_ ” Nines breathed, skin deactivating up the length of his arm as Connor ran his fingers along it in a trail. The RK800 made sure to turn down the sensitivity of the sensors in his mouth before he wrapped his lips around two of Nines’ fingers and licking slowly, deliberately, up the length of the digits.

A choked wail of static spilled from Nines’ mouth at the feeling of Connor’s burning mouth on his sensitive chassis. “ _Connor…_ ” he gasped, a shudder racing through his entire body as the RK800 began to suck on his fingers in earnest, swirling his tongue around them as he took his successor’s other hand and trailed two fingers over his palm. “ _Aah_...C-Connor, I-I-- _gh--!_ ” Connor’s teeth suddenly scraped lightly along the fingers in his mouth, and Nines whined low in his throat as he let his head fall back, every circuit in his body burning and all his wires feeling like they were pulled taut.

“That’s it, Nines.” Connor spoke quietly through the vocal modulator in his throat, not needing to move his lips and tongue away from the fingers in his mouth. He sucked harder on the digits, both of his hands massaging the outstretched palm held out to him, earning another series of static-laced moans from his counterpart. “Go on, Nines, cum for me. I love you so much.”

_I love you as well._ Nines told him wirelessly, his head thrown back as glitched, mechanical moans tore from his throat. And Connor could feel the intensity of it from how they were connected, shutting his eyes as the RK900’s orgasm tore through him and brought another low moan of static from his mouth. Nines shuddered, letting Connor hold him up before he could collapse back against the bed, his circuits buzzing with the aftershocks. _You are so important to me, Eights._

It was a few moments before Nines gathered Connor into his arms and guided them both to lay down, pressing kisses into the RK800’s hair and stroking fingers over his LED, and Connor found himself not dreading going to work tomorrow anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> fellas is it gay to get bdsm’d by the upgraded version of yourself


End file.
